When All Else Fails
by DrkDragnMistress
Summary: When Kagome visits her cousin in collage, some rivalry surfaces and Kagome is stuck in the middle. (the story is actually pretty good but the summary sucks.) Rated R for language (bad inu...)and later chapters.
1. The Beginning of the End

Ok, if I owned Inuyasha, I wouldn't have to be putting up a stupid disclaimer that said I didn't, now would I? Yes, Inu Yasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, which then was taken by the stupid American dubbers and torn to bits and pieces. Poor Inu, -.-. And yes for those who think its American, it IS Japanese, (hopefully no one by now thinks anything good comes out of American animation.) Very few American shows have tweaked my interest, so believe me when I say that everything American is either:  
  
1) Fattening (French Fries...must resist temptation...must resist...*drool*) 2) Mildly retarded 3) Extremely retarded 4) Highly Addictive 5) Has moving clothing (wow I hate that...) 6) Was turned into a show for little kids that should've been for some audience much, MUCH older. (Believe it or not Pokemon and Yu-Gi-Oh was meant to be an older teen show... hmm. DAMN AMERICANS o.O) 7) Has no point... Need I say more? 8) Had a point, but was run into the ground and dragged 3048923737482683 miles by a galloping whale. (I exaggerate yes I know. You'll notice that through out the fic) 9) Have no relationships in it what so ever. When babies appear its some sort of miracle, and *poof* a baby appeared. There is no explanation what so ever who's it is, or when it happened. 10) Has moving words where there should be characters of some sort.... so on and so forth.  
  
Now that you have taken the time to read this, I shall be concluding that I have not created nor have said to have created Inu Yasha.  
  
Now that my rant is over with, I shall be continuing on to the fic. - -Ayame-Chan- - 


	2. The way things happen to be

Disclaimer- I hope I don't have to write this on every chapter. So if you really need my disclaimer read my first page. Please. I don't want any flame mail saying I didn't put up my disclaimer on any of my chapters, so if you really need to know what my disclaimer says look at the page that says "DISCLAIMER" -DrkDragnMistress  
  
When All Else Fails  
Chapter- 1  
  
"Get your fucking ass out of bed Inuyasha! Its 11:30 and my cousin is coming in 2 hours. look at your -oomph!" Miroku gets a pillow in his face  
  
"Go suck an egg. I don't give a shit."  
  
"She might care."  
  
"She?" he cracks an eye open.  
  
"Yes, 'she'. Nothing will go on in this house, understand?" 'Yeah right Miroku.'  
  
"I don't even know what she looks like.how can I-"  
  
"Promise me you damn cockhead." Inuyasha snickers and Miroku's choice of words. "Get your fucking mind out of the damned gutter Yasha; pull yourself together! Go take a shower you reek. And do something with that remnant of last week's escapade on the floor. I swear it's going to grow legs and walk."  
  
"Yes mother." Inuyasha calls after Miroku and is rewarded with a single- fingered gesture. "I WILL!"  
  
"Fuck you Inuyasha!" Miroku yells from the kitchen  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Inuyasha mumbles under his breath. "Shower time!" He pops out of bed and fixes his bedroom nice so that Mr. Suzie Homemaker of a roommate doesn't bitch. Oh, and for that pair of panties, the 'walked' into Miroku's room and buried themselves in his sheets. 'oh I am a sneaky bastard.' He smirks in spite of himself as he stands under the running water.  
  
*  
  
"KAGOME! Your cousin is on the phone!"  
  
"Coming!" Kagome picks up the phone next to her bed. "Got it!" She calls to her mom. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Kagome!"  
  
"Hey Miroku; what's up?"  
  
"Nothing, hey, I want to warn you about my roommate, he can be a real sneaky bitch when there's something he wants." Miroku chuckles. "I don't think you'll have a tough time with."  
  
"I know Miroku, I can defend myself. I used to beat you up when we were little, so you better not be worrying about me."  
  
"Shh, no one needs to know that.."  
  
"Anyway, how's the girlfriend?"  
  
"When's the last time we talked?"  
  
"About 2 months ago."  
  
"We broke up." He states plainly.  
  
"What happened with Kanna?" (A/N: not many of you know that Kanna has an ultra demon form in the 2nd movie. She becomes quite the woman, so don't think Miroku is the little child pornographer.I will be posting a link to a pic of her as this)  
  
"She became a porn star." He chokes back a laugh. "It got so ridiculas toward the end. She was so full of herself that I really couldn't take it anymore."  
  
"Porn Star!" Kagome nearly falls off her bed.  
  
"Real shame too, she was a real cutie." *pause* "Aw god Inuyasha! Get these out of here!! Those are nasty as shit!"  
  
"What did he do now?" Kagome begins laughing  
  
"You really don't want to know." Miroku gags. *sound of running water then a toilet flush*  
  
"What the hell are you doing to your."  
  
"MIROKU!! I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS!!"  
  
"Oh you are such an ass Miroku." Kagome teases. "KAGOME!" Kagome's mom calls up the stairs.  
  
"I gotta go Miroku, see you a hour!"  
  
"Seeya Kag."  
  
"Love ya!" She hangs up the phone. 'I haven't seen him for 4 years, I'm so excited!' She grabs her bag and runs down the stairs. "Ok mom! Lets go!"  
  
*  
  
Inuyasha jumps out of the shower as fast as he possibly could. "You fucking asshole!"  
  
"You know your going to have to knock off the swearing while my cousins here or else you'll be bound with chains and locked in your room." Inuyasha raises an eyebrow.  
  
"That would be interesting, but it's never stopped me before."  
  
"I'll have her do it." Inuyasha pouts. "Now put on some clothes on, we have to head to the train station soon." Miroku leaves the bathroom. Inuyasha walks back into his room and settles on a red t-shirt and loose blue jeans. The next obstacle was his hair. He emerges from the bathroom about 20 minutes later finishing off a string of curse words and locks eyes with Miroku. "You get it all out of your system?"  
  
"Think so." He itches his ear.  
  
"Good lets go." Miroku opens the door to a wide-eyed Sango. "Well hello, Sango." Miroku elbows Inuyasha who seems to have swallowed his tongue. "We were just about to go pick up my cousin at the train station."  
  
"Oh, is this a bad time?" Sango refused to look at the cat-faced dog hanyou.  
  
"Ye.no, no. Do you need something?" Inuyasha continues to stare at Sango.  
  
"Why is your head so far up your ass, mutt face?" Sango hisses.  
  
"It.I mean.uh." Inuyasha sputters, turning pink and looks down.  
  
"Inuyasha go get a soda, we'll be leaving here in a few." He grabs Sango's arm and leads her to the couch. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Does something have to be wrong for me to come see you?" Sango asks sheepishly.  
  
"No, but."  
  
"Miroku, I." She glares at the hovering hanyou. "Get away or I will hit you so hard you wont know what hit you."  
  
"Is that a threat, or are you trying to be seductive?" Inuyasha purrs.  
  
"God damnit Inuyasha, get the fuck away!" Miroku turns and pokes Inuyasha in the forehead.  
  
Totally ignoring the fact that Miroku had made a statement, Inuyasha continues to purr at Sango. "I love it when you threaten me Sango." A quick slap on both cheeks got his attention. "OW! What was that for!?" he glares at Sango. She just glares back. Inuyasha whimpers and walks away defeated.  
  
"Now where were we?" Miroku looks at the clock. "Shit!" he jumps up. "We have to go now Inuyasha!" He looks sorrowfully at Sango. "Maybe another time?" he leans down and kisses her cheek. She smiles and blushes to a deep shade of crimson. He winks at her as he leads her out the door, glancing back at Inuyasha. "Come on dog." Inuyasha glared at Miroku but decided to go along with it anyway.  
  
"Coming, I got the door." Inuyasha closes the door and looks at Miroku just in time to see him get slapped by a very flustered Sango. "When will you learn, Miroku?" Inuyasha laughs.  
  
"Long time coming."  
  
- -How was that? Did I do all right for my first chapter of my first.well first posted Inuyasha fic? Let me know! I love reviews and e-mails if you have any suggestions for later chapters. I have about 4 more chapters done its just the task of typing them that gets on my nerves. I will leave this fic to you guys and just tell me what you think, I cant stress enough how much I enjoy criticism, so don't feel like you need to go easy on me. Tell me what you really think! - - Ayame-Chan 


	3. Fighting is the first stage of a relatio...

Disclaimer- I hope I don't have to write this on every chapter. So if you really need my disclaimer read my first page. Please. I don't want any flame mail saying I didn't put up my disclaimer on any of my chapters, so if you really need to know what my disclaimer says look at the page that says "DISCLAIMER" -DrkDragnMistress  
  
When All Else Fails  
Chapter-2  
  
Kagome shifts in her seat. 'I'm so excited I can't sit still' she smirks. "What the hell are you staring at?" She snaps at a guy that just would not relent staring at her.  
  
"I'm sorry miss, but your so."  
  
"Shove it. I don't want to hear it." She feels the man's gaze slide slowly up her long legs. "If you mind, those are not for you to look at you perverted asshole." She glares at him, normally scaring anyone else, but he just smiled.  
  
"Names Kouga." (A/N big surprise here) He extended his hand.  
  
"And you think I'm going to tell you my name? You got another thing coming." She sets her hands in her lap. He quietly whistles to himself. 'He cant be much older than me. college student? Is he at the same college as Miroku?'  
  
"Aw come on, just tell my your name."  
  
"Do you do this to every girl, or is it my lucky day?"  
  
"I'm not usually like this, but your beautiful." He licks his bottom lip; Kagome catches what seemed to look like a fang.  
  
"Spare me." She shifts nervously.  
  
"Are you taken?"  
  
"EXCUSE ME?!" She jumps up.  
  
"You heard me, I said, are you taken?"  
  
"Fuck you and go to hell, I don't need this mushy bull shit from someone I don't even know." She grabs a pole as the train stops and she gets off as soon as the doors open and darts for the next one.  
  
*  
  
"Inuyasha.?" Miroku pokes his shoulder.  
  
"Hm?" He looks away from the window.  
  
"You're not going to win Sango, you know that."  
  
"Feh." He huffs as he looks back out the window. "I've known that from the day I met her, but I'm a sore loser Miroku, you should know that." He stares at the mountains.  
  
"Yeah, you'll find someone special. I'm just hoping it's not my cousin."  
  
"What would you do if it was?" Miroku smiles at Inuyasha's persistence.  
  
"As long as nothing forceful happens. She may not be your type, don't get your hopes up too far."  
  
"Yeah, and she's better than Kikyo."  
  
"Everyone, everyone's better than Kikyo, you just got the bad egg.that's all." Miroku pulls into a parking space and shuts off the car. "Just imagine yourself with Miss Perfect." Inuyasha smirks.  
  
"Don't tempt me." He raises an eyebrow.  
  
*  
  
"Why do you insist of following me?" Kagome turns and faces Kouga. He stops mid-breath.  
  
"I'm not, I'm going back to my school."  
  
"You go to." She pales.  
  
"3rd Year." He smiles, Kagome looks down. "What year are you. 1st, 2nd.?"  
  
"Neither." She smiles knowing far well she was much younger than he is.  
  
"Don't tell me you're a senior?" He steps back.  
  
"NO!" She shakes her head. "No; I'm here to see my cousin."  
  
"Where do you go?" he studies her face.  
  
"No where you know of, I'm still in high school." Kouga smacks himself and laughs. "What?!"  
  
"Heh, high school? What year?"  
  
"I'm a senior, heh. You thought." She begins laughing, causing him to smirk.  
  
"Since you're here do you want to-"  
  
"No. She immediately straightens her face. "Not a chance in hell." Kouga catches her off guard and uses the opportunity to kiss her. She quickly pushes him off. "What the fuck do you think your doing?!" He growls at her.  
  
"Don't interrupt me." He goes in to catch her a second time, but instead of catching her lips he meets her fist. Blood quickly rushes out his nose. "You little bitch!!" Kagome smirks as the train prepares to pull into the station.  
  
"Aw, did lil ol' me make big angry Kouga upset?" Kagome teases the boy, then makes her way out the door.  
  
*  
  
Miroku checks the arrival times and dock. "We have just enough time. Come on." Inuyasha just pushes his way through the crowd. "If we're at the right dock her train is right there." He points to the incoming train. The doors slide open as people pour out of them; many searching for loved ones. The 2 boys make their way closer searching for Kagome.  
  
*  
  
Kagome steps off the train searching for her cousin. "I'm so lost in this big group of people." She whispers. She suddenly sees someone familiar. "Miroku!"  
  
*  
  
Hearing his name called he sees Kagome pushing her way through crowds of people. "Kagome!" Kagome quickly drops her bags and hugs her cousin. "Long time no see babe." She play punches his face.  
  
"No kidding." She smirks. Miroku remembers his roommate.  
  
"Oh, gomen. Inuyasha my cousin Kagome; Kagome my roommate Inuyasha." Kagome smiles sweetly as Inuyasha gawks. "You've changed Kagome!"  
  
"Yeah, the last time you saw me I was still in." she places a finger on her chin. "Middle school? Do I look any older?" She laughs.  
  
"Don't do that Kagome. You look older in more ways than one. Why didn't your mom send me any pictures?"  
  
"I don't know, I'll have to ask her about that. She's odd at times."  
  
"At times? Kagome, it's been 4 years!"  
  
"Yeah, I'll have to talk to her about that. Your roommate doesn't talk much does he?" She raises an eyebrow and smirks at Inuyasha who is being murdered from the inside to try and keep his mouth shut.  
  
"I warned him if he wasn't nice, I'd lock him in his room."  
  
"I could lock you in your room faster than you could catch him." Kagome laughs and her cousins scowl. "Deal with. OH! My luggage! Can we head there now?"  
  
"We could, but are you hungry?" Miroku grabs Kagome's arm.  
  
"Now that I think about it." Kagome puts a finger on her lips.  
  
"Inuyasha could you go get her luggage, and I'll go take her to get you a hamburger or something."  
  
"Miroku, why don't you go get my luggage, and I can get to know Inuyasha a litter bit." Inuyasha looks at Miroku.  
  
"But I haven't seen you."  
  
"I know! I'm here for 3 weeks, I think we'll have some time to catch up on things?" Kagome pleads. Miroku looks at Inuyasha who is silently pleading with him, causing him to sigh and stare at the ceiling.  
  
"Fine, fine. You touch her your one, dead, dog."  
  
"You're a pal Miroku!" Inuyasha laughs.  
  
"Thank you." Kagome whispers in Miroku's ear as she reaches up to hug him. "Be back in a few." She looks at Inuyasha. "Shall we?" He nods. Kagome begins to walk away, leaving Inuyasha a few steps behind. He sends a silent thanks to Miroku as he catches up to her. Miroku watches the 2 walk away.  
  
"What am I going to tell your mother if you hook up with my roommate, Kagome?" Miroku walks the opposite direction shaking his head. "She'll never let me see you again."  
  
(A/N: I could of left it there, but I thought I'd be nice.()  
  
*  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome looks up at him through her bangs. He looks down at her,  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You don't talk much do you? You're awfully quiet over there."  
  
"I'm trying to behave myself. Your cousin will kick my ass if I don't." He smirks looking ahead, causing her to smile.  
  
After 10 minutes of aimless wanderings Kagome settles on a burger. They sit across from each other. Inuyasha snags one of Kagome's fries. "Go get your own if you want some." She smiles.  
  
"Oh, but they taste so much better if their stolen." He laughs at her expression.  
  
"So." She takes a sip of her soda. "Anything else you want to know about me?" He was hoping she wouldn't ask that.  
  
"Not really." He snags another fry.  
  
"I know that tone, I know you have to have one thing you want to ask." She watches him take more fries. "I won't get upset unless it's really personal."  
  
"Nah, not right now at least." She shrugs, taking another sip of soda. She notices him looking at her intrigued.  
  
"What?" She raises an eyebrow. "Do I have something on my face?" He shakes his head.  
  
"No." He smirks and looks at his watch. "Lets go find Miroku now, we've been gone awhile."  
  
"We've only been gone like 20 minutes, he can handle himself."  
  
"Yeah, but."  
  
"Let him come to me, I'm not done yet."  
  
"Suit yourself, I'm leaving." He stands up and begins to leave.  
  
"Are you just going to leave me here?" A hint of anger tinged her voice.  
  
"Yep." He continues to walk away.  
  
"See if I need you, it seems you don't care." She mutters, hoping that he couldn't hear her. too late, he did. A wave of guilt told him to go back to her but he decided to ignore the fact. "Your such an asshole." She says equally as quiet as the last. He paused and growled. In an instant he was back in front of her.  
  
"Listen here girl, you can call me whatever you like, but expect it to come back and bite you in the ass, Kagome." His pupils become narrow slits. "And for you, no one calls me an asshole and gets away with it." He growls. "Don't expect my sympathy wench, Miroku's your only friend here now, and remember that." He storms off to find Miroku, or the door, whichever came first. Kagome sits in a state of shock, feeling tears coming.  
  
"I can't cry here! What am I crying about? He's a freaking stuck up, conceited, jerk!" She whispers trying to make herself feel better. It worked a little until she looked up and sees Miroku with worry written all over his face.  
  
"Kagome?" He reaches her and looks at her puzzled. "What happened?" Kagome shakes her head.  
  
"Your roommate's a selfish jerk." She wanted to say more, but refrained.  
  
"Yeah, he is." She is stunned by his agreeance. "But he grows on you."  
  
"Was he this bad when you first met him?"  
  
"Worse." He motions for Kagome to get up. "Lets get out of her, you probably want a shower."  
  
"Bath.Stress makes my muscles tense."  
  
"Runs in the family, come on."  
  
*  
  
"What a little bitch! I can't believe she said that-" he pauses. "No ones ever called me that." Inuyasha paces in front of Miroku's car. "Still, she's a damned wench, I never want to have to deal with her after this visit's done." He notices Miroku and Kagome approaching.  
  
"Isn't someone Mr. Sunshine today?" Miroku jokes.  
  
"Shove it Miroku." Inuyasha growls.  
  
"Sorry, sorry." Miroku got in the car and everyone else followed suit. No one dared talk and face the hanyou's wrath. Kagome stares out the window. 'How things can change in a matter of a hour.'  
  
-YAY! How was that? This one took me a little longer because of all the grammar stuff going on that I didn't add in my original. Patience is a virtue, but not when you're waiting for the next chapter to come out, haha. I know exactly how this seems, but you know, time is not on my side here. Writing takes creativity, which I think this chapter lacked, but you know, whatever (. I got it up, so no complaining, no one likes complainers. Review if you feel the need, but I do like criticism. Have a field day with the new chapter, share, pass it on, do what you need to get more people into these fanfics which people slave over trying to get them up on a specific deadline.not that we NEED them in its just that we like to keep our reviewers coming back and very happy. I may need to take the story down for matinence in the near future, but life is good. Live. Ayame-chan 


	4. When reality really isnt so real

Disclaimer- I hope I don't have to write this on every chapter. So if you really need my disclaimer read my first page. Please. I don't want any flame mail saying I didn't put up my disclaimer on any of my chapters, so if you really need to know what my disclaimer says look at the page that says "DISCLAIMER" -DrkDragnMistress  
  
When All Else Fails  
Chapter- 3  
  
Kagome gets out of the car first and begins collecting her stuff. Inuyasha storms into the condo and doesn't even bother to look back. "What a jerk." Kagome repeats under her breath. Carrying more than half the luggage, Miroku opens the door, showed Kagome her room and went to get a drink.  
  
Kagome begins to unpack her bags as for some odd reason, out of nowhere; a tear slides down her cheek and falls onto the bed. 'Now why am I crying?' Grabbing her shower stuff, she scurries into the bathroom. Knowing full well not to forget her CD player, to drown out the noise. She quickly undresses and steps into the warm, consuming liquid that made her feel at peace.  
*  
  
'I can hear every move that damn girl makes.' he blinks as his train of thought pauses. "Why do I even care?" Inuyasha tries to keep his mind off Kagome, but things were just not working out for him, everything ended up leading to her, no matter how hard he tried.  
  
"Yo, Yash!" Inuyasha is quickly jogged back to reality.  
  
"What.." He looks over his shoulder.  
  
"Want a drink?"  
  
"Nah, I'm fine."  
  
"Suit yourself man." Miroku walks upstairs to his room. 'Why can't I keep my mind of that god forsaken girl!' He growls out loud. He decides to ignore his gut feeling as he leans against the arm of the chair, and concentrates on the sound of the moving water.  
  
*  
  
She carefully steps out of the tub wrapping her body in a towel allowing her still dripping hair to cascade and clash with the ivory color of the towel. Quickly leaving the haven of the moist, warm air of the bathroom, she walks to her bedroom. Unknowing to her, she caught every bit of Inuyashas attention. Hearing every step, and watching every move Inuyasha watched Kagome until she disappeared into her room, and out of sight.  
  
"This is going to be an interesting 3 weeks." He laughs.  
  
*  
  
Deciding on a pair of denim shorts and a white tank top, Kagome flops on her bed and pulls out a journal. She records some thoughts and events that have happened, such as the train ride, Kouga, seeing her cousin after 4 years, and other not so important things. (A/N ahem, nice way of putting it and not sounding mean) Towards the end she got an idea.  
  
'Time is not on my side, I feel you slipping further away, Reaching out I can't feel you anymore. Hiding in the shadows, I hide myself from the world, They will never see me cry, And no one ever will. Do you even care? Remember when I was happy? But that all seems so far away now.' (A/N just so you know, I wrote this, so it's not copyrighted. go me!)  
  
She looks back and re-reads it, knowing that the words came out, and not from her actual feelings put her at ease. 'Written down and out of my way.'  
  
*  
  
"INUYASHA!"  
  
"What?!" He snaps.  
  
"Could you go in and check on Kagome, she's been quiet for way too long"  
  
"Go do it for yourself" Inuyasha rolls his eyes and shifts on the couch.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Miroku whines.  
  
"Sorry, can't hear you, sleeping!"  
  
"You know damn well you can hear me. Don't pull that crap on me. Damn hanyou." Inuyasha grunts and hoists himself off the couch.  
  
"Kagome?" He whispers softly as he knocks on the door. Normally he would have done it roughly and irritating, but this was different. "Kagome?" He listens for any movement. Hearing none he opens the door and quietly pads in. He catches the movement of Kagome's breathing. 'She must be sleeping.' He manages to avoid all major accidents making his way to the side of her bed. He feels a sense of calm as he watches her sleep.  
  
*  
  
Sensing someone watching her, Kagome opens her eyes and jumps to the opposite side of the bed. "What the hell are you doing in here?" Quickly noticing that she was in fact was not wearing a bra captivated many of his senses. Upon finding Inuyashas sudden interest in her breasts, she grabs her pillow and covers her chest. "What are you doing in here?"  
  
"Miroku told me to check on you, and uh, you were sleeping so uh, go back to sleep and I'll go tell Miroku that your asleep." Inuyasha tries not to look at her.  
  
"I wont be able to go back to sleep now." Kagome purrs.  
  
"What are you implying?" He tilts his head.  
  
"I think you know damn well what I want to do." She leans in to - -  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome smacks him on the cheek. "Get your lazy ass out of bed! Its almost noon!" His eyes focus on the black haired girl kneeling over him.  
  
"Well good morning." He closes his eyes and stretches his arms. 'Damnit, it was only a dream.'  
  
"Get up." She gets up and slams the door to his room.  
  
*  
  
"Is he lazy like this every morning?" Kagome rants as she walks into the kitchen and pats Miroku on the head. She grabs her mug off the counter and joins him for the usual morning cup of coffee.  
  
"Not always." He shrugs. "Do you mind being alone with him tonight?" She nearly sprays coffee out her nose.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm meeting a girl at 8 and we're going to grab something to eat. So I would need you to be alone for a few hours." He looks up at her, whose face is completely blank. "Kagome?"  
  
I got it up! YEY! I know its kind of a short one, but deal with it, the next chapter is a good one ~.^ AND it will be longer nonetheless. Review pweez, even if you're just reading this for the hell of it and your bored out of your mind. Heh heh. I have a few more chapters up my sleeve before getting into any really important crap, so bear with me for a while. -Ayame- chan 


	5. The fun you can have in the water

Disclaimer- I hope I don't have to write this on every chapter. So if you really need my disclaimer read my first page. Please. I don't want any flame mail saying I didn't put up my disclaimer on any of my chapters, so if you really need to know what my disclaimer says look at the page that says "DISCLAIMER" -DrkDragnMistress  
  
When All Else Fails  
Chapter- 4  
  
Kagome sits in the corner of the couch watching Miroku rush around. "You know its 7:30 right?"  
  
"Yes Kagome, I know!" Miroku grumbles under his breath.  
  
"Get your ass out the door then!" Inuyasha walks out of his room.  
  
"I'm not a dumbass Yasha, I kind of figured that out." Miroku grunts and stops to shake his head at Inuyasha, then looks at his watch. "I'm out. See you guys later tonight... or in the morning." He smirks.  
  
"Is that all you think about Miroku?" Kagome smacks the back of her hand to her forehead.  
  
"Apparently."  
  
"Thanks for your support guys. It really means a lot." He begins to walk out the door. "Be good." He glares at Inuyasha. Inuyasha responds with a cocky smirk. "I don't even want to think of that." Miroku covers his face with his hands. "Just don't." Kagome looks between the two.  
  
"What did I get myself into?" She laughs.  
  
"Just don't Inuyasha." Miroku walks through the door and leaves. Kagome hears Inuyasha chuckle.  
  
"What?" Kagome raises an eyebrow.  
  
"He expects me--" He pauses "Nothing." He says quickly and looks away from her. Kagome's second eyebrow reaches the height of the first.  
  
"You think I'm that easy?!"  
  
"You dress like it." He stares at a fallen bra strap.  
  
"Who do I have to impress? I'm around my cousin and you. There's no reason to be sophisticated all the time."  
  
"Using big words now?" He smiles at her scowl. "You have no need I understand. But you seem to wear the least amount of clothing possible. Its not like I walk around in my boxers." (A/N: Boxers or briefs? ^.~)  
  
"You could you know." She laughs. "Its not like I have virgin eyes." He gives her a questioning look.  
  
"You mean your not..." He stops himself.  
  
"No! I am, but I have a brother that's only a few years younger than I am. He walks around half naked all the time, I've lost count. And I've had a boyfriend that had no modesty at all when I was around." She shrugs and watches him sit on the opposite side of the couch.  
  
"So you're saying that you've seen a guy, but a guy has never seen you?" She silently laughs and shakes her head at him. "Is that a no?"  
  
"Other than a bathing suit, but that doesn't leave much to the imagination, now does it?"  
  
"Really?" Kagome nods. "Wow, want to go swimming?" Her jaw drops and she hits his shoulder.  
  
"Your bad." She teases.  
  
"No, really, there's a pool right around the corner, not too far from here." She shrugs.  
  
"Why not. Besides, we have 3 weeks of Miroku ditching us."  
  
"Yeah." He stands up and offers kagome his hand to help her up. She gladly takes is and he pulls her up... A little too hard. She falls into him and the momentum knocked him over as well. They start laughing and Kagome rests her head on Inuyashas chest.  
  
Without thinking kagome mumbled. "I could get used to this." Her eyes fly open. "Did I just say that out loud?" She blushes causing Inuyasha to tilt his head at her.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I... I..." He places a finger on her lips.  
  
"Shh." He smiles. She just stares at his eyes for a minute, then goes to get up. She only gets about as far as sitting up. He looks at her. 'Wow, I lucked out...Thanks Miroku, I owe you one.' "Go get ready." She gets up and carefully helps him up, making sure she wasn't the one pinned to the ground this time.  
  
"Goes for you too." She smirks and turns to go back into her room. Inuyasha watched her begin to walk away; he couldn't control his temptation and placed a nice, hard smack on Kagome's ass. She spins around with her mouth wide open. He snickers and runs into his room, with kagome close on his tail. He closed the door behind her and took her by surprise when he grabbed her around the waist and pins her on the bed. "You are in so much trouble when Miroku gets home!" She mumbles into the sheets.  
  
"What was that, couldn't hear you." He growls in her ear. The growl sounded familiar... Too familiar for Kagome's liking; causing her whole body to tense up under him. He felt her tense and flips her over still using his position and weight to keep the upper hand. His smile quickly dissipated when he saw Kagome's scared expression in her eyes. "What's wrong?" He becomes worried. "Did I do something wrong?" She shakes her head in a silent no. The look of fear was still etched into her face as she stares up at him. "I shouldn't have pushed you." His eyes wander to the side of her head.  
  
"Its not that..." She whispers, causing his eyes to snap back to her face. She chuckles as she brings a hand to touch his cheek, but in never quite made it. "Its nothing you did, really. It just reminded me of what a guy sounded like when he growled at me like that." Her hands flops back to the bed.  
  
"Kagome, I hate to tell you this...But you have to know. And I'm really sorry that I have to... Only hanyou's and youkai's can growl like that..." He hangs his head and closes his eyes.  
  
"You mean..."  
  
"Yeah, I'm a hanyou." He refused to look at her.  
  
"I don't care." She smirks and the look he gives her. "Really, I'm shocked but I really don't care." He sets his on her stomach and looks up at her.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes really. Come on, let's go to the pool."  
  
"M.hn." He shuts his eyes.  
  
"You have to get off me first." She starts laughing, causing him to laugh. "Really, get off." She tries to get out from under him, but fails. Inuyasha rolls off her and looks at her.  
  
"I'm sorry." She looks back at him.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Just anything I have done or will do to be a complete jerk." She nods and gets up and heads toward her room running through her thoughts of what just happened, and what would've happened if she hadn't froze and stopped him. Kagome digs through her bag to find her black 2-peice. She laughs at herself.  
  
"I can't believe I'm actually doing this." She puts on her suit followed by the clothes she was wearing and steps out into the living room, and sees Inuyasha all ready.  
  
"Took you long enough." She sticks her tongue out at him.  
  
"You have less to worry about covering up."  
  
"Not nessicarly." He smiles.  
  
"Oh god Inuyasha. Don't even start."  
  
"I win." He teases.  
  
"Bull shit!" She squeaks. Inuyasha sarcastically gasps.  
  
"Kagome, Swearing?!" He gasps again.  
  
"Screw you Inuyasha. Really, go screw yourself."  
  
"If I could I would."  
  
"You are one sick bastard." She walks into a protruding wall and starts laughing.  
  
"There's a wall there."  
  
"It jumped in front of me I swear!" She laughs. He walks past her snagging her around the waist, tingeing her cheeks pink.  
  
"See its right over there." He points to the pool across the street.  
  
"Why didn't I notice that?"  
  
"I don't know, why didn't you?" He looks down at her. "You really are tiny." He leads her across the street.  
  
"Why? Didn't you notice before?" He opens the gate.  
  
"I don't know." He quickly disposes of his shirt and jumps into the water, sending his hair every which way. "Come on!" Kagome rolls her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah." She turns her back to him and peels off her shirt, adjusts her top, then removes her shorts. "You happy?" She turns around and watches Inuyasha's eyes.  
  
'Wow.' "Get in the pool Kagome." His eyes catch on her tiny waist. 'Did I luck out or what.'  
  
"What are you staring at?" She places her hands on her hips accentuating her already thin waist that captured Inuyashas fancy.  
  
"Nothing." He backs up to the opposite side of the pool. Kagome cautiously sticks her foot in the water to test the temperature (A/N: it's a chick thing. -.-'). "Just come in the water slow poke! It's not going to kill you."  
  
"Speak for yourself." She sticks out her tongue at him. She quickly slides in the refreshing water, and realizes she can't touch the ground (A/N: don't you hate that?) and goes under. She gets her head above water and wipes the water off her face. "I hate being so short." She glares at the 6' marker on the wall.  
  
"Better than being extremely tall. Damn, I would hate that if I was a chick."  
  
"Being short isn't a piece of cake either." She struggles to keep her head above the waters surface. Inuyasha lends her a hand and guides her to the edge.  
  
"What a great night." He looks up to the darkening sky for a minute. A sudden splash of water in his face causes Inuyasha to jump. almost letting out an eep.  
  
"You little." He begins chasing (A/N: you know what I mean.) her around the pool. Inuyasha finally catches Kagome and grabs her by the shoulders. He begins chuckling to himself.  
  
"Oh no, you better- -" She gets pushed under water. Inuyasha quickly escapes to the other side of the pool trying to avoid the wrath of the furious, yet playful, Kagome. She finally brings her head above the surface coughing. After a few more spasms of laughter, Inuyasha realized Kagome had not ceased coughing. Coughing up some water, Kagome started not feeling too good, but she shrugged it off thinking it was just the water down her nose. "I'm going to get you back Inu-chan!" She begins trailing him around the pool.  
  
"Inu-Chan?" He questions as he jumps out of the pool, keeping a close eye on Kagome. "Come and get me if you want me!" He begins running around the pool deck. All he saw was Kagome going head first into the pool, like she was going to cut across and get him that way.but something didn't add up. Kagome had not resurfaced. His laughter quickly ceased as he became worried. After waiting what seemed like an eternity, and kagome was not coming up, he decided to go in after her. He knew he had to move quickly, she had already been under for a while now and he didn't want to take any chances. Inuyasha had watched too many medical shows where kids have drowned and he didn't want that to happen. He pulls her out of the water and lays her on the ground, looking for any possible explanation.  
  
( To be continued (  
  
Yes I know it's a cliffy, but deal with it ok? I promised a longer chapter and I hope that this is a bit better than my other 3 chapters. It's taken me awhile to get this one up, but thanks for waiting. Next chapter up soon, I promise! I wont kill you guys on a cliffy.  
  
- -Ayame-Chan- - 


	6. Patience

Ok, I've been getting plenty of Reviews (not that I'm complaining...) Story will be continuing but may take a little bit longer to get up than I expected. I'm having trouble figuring out where this next chapter will end and I don't feel like killing you all with a 37 page chapter....that wouldn't kill you that would kill my fingers.... THINK OF THE FINGERS PEOPLE! There that was my rant. I just want to thank some people that have reviewed and I think I owe them some respects.  
  
Deeply disturbed- My good friend Jenn, Thank you for putting up with the story ^.^ I've been telling you since like January that I would get it up, and it took me longer than possible.  
  
Samantha-1434- Glad you like it. I'm glad I made something original.  
  
Kumiko-chan- My beta reader ^.^ *fans and pocky for Kumi-Chan!* I luv you baby and good luck with u know who *wink wink*  
  
Sweetnsad- They weren't really medical shows, you know when theres nothing else good on so you switch it to discovery or TLC and they have those life in the ER things on... that's what I'm talking about... And yes, hell has frozen over ;)  
  
Melty- You'll just have to wait and see wont you *nudges back* But I ensure you that you wont be disappointed :)  
  
Insanepunk12- Yes that was what I was thinking while I was writing it. I wanted it somewhat original with an area that's not driven into the ground like other subjects *Kikyo ahem kikyo* But she'll come along later in the story, not anything bad though, *dies trying to hold back a laugh* It will pick up soon! 


	7. Poison and Water

Disclaimer- I hope I don't have to write this on every chapter... So if you really need my disclaimer read my first page... Please... I don't want any flame mail saying I didn't put up my disclaimer on any of my chapters, so if you really need to know what my disclaimer says look at the page that says "DISCLAIMER" -DrkDragnMistress  
  
When All Else Fails  
Chapter- 5  
  
'I cant breathe!' She looks around. 'I'm in a white area? Where am I?' She takes a few steps forward. 'Hello?' She looks around but doesn't see anything but white. A black figure flies past her; causing Kagome to take a few steps back. After being startled back, she runs into something. Kagome manages to look up and stare into the person's eyes. The eyes were red instead of a reassuring violet or golden she was expecting. "Who are you?!" she demands. She watches his eyebrows rise as he locks eyes with her.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough." Kagome bends over like she's about to vomit. And to tell you the truth, that's what she felt like doing.  
  
*  
  
"Damnit Kagome! Don't you die on me woman!" He pounds the ground next to Kagome's still body. 'Man I really didn't want it to come down to this...' He leans in to give her mouth-to-mouth when he receives a mouthful and a face full of water...from the girl he was lying on, causing his eyes to fly open and meet hers. He freezes, inches above her face and just stares... She couldn't remember anything until her mind un-fuzzed. A cool wind blows past them and Kagome realizes 'Hey, that wind touched more skin than it should have.'  
  
"Get off me!" Kagome freaks out and pushes Inuyasha off of her. "Just because I get knocked out doesn't give you opportunity to take advantage of me!" She grabs her top from the edge of the water. Inuyasha gathers his wits and stands up.  
  
"That's just the way it looked! I wasn't going to do anything to you! I swear!"  
  
"That's what they all say." She turns her back to him as she puts her top back on. Inuyasha takes a step forward.  
  
"Come on Kagome! You slipped in the pool and I was just trying to help!"  
  
"HELP? You think what you were doing was help?" She studies his face for any kind of guilt or sudden remorse, but the only thing she saw was hurt... She knew she was wrong, but she wouldn't admit it. She was pretty sorry for jumping him like that, granted, he WAS only trying to help.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome." He looks ay her. "I didn't mean for it to look that way. I was only trying to help." He looks away as he heads to grab his towel and go home.  
  
"Inuyasha..." She whispers. He heard it; she knew it. It had caused a slight falter in his step, but he just continued.  
  
"I'll see you back at the house." It came out as a mumble that he didn't want to say at all. He continues to cross the street barely missing a car. His voice seemed so...disappointed...or was that a tinge of anger? Or maybe lust? What would've happened if I hadn't woken up?  
  
*  
  
"What can I do to make her believe me? Dinner...Gift..." He stops pacing. "That's it! A gift!"  
  
*  
  
When Kagome finally brought herself to actually come in the door, she noticed Inuyasha on the Internet looking at something. She tried to inch closer, but his sensitive ears picked up her footsteps, and he quickly closes the window. Inuyasha stands up and pushes in the chair in one swift movement, and quickly sweeps past Kagome without even realizing she was standing there. He had good reason to. "Inuyasha?" She watches him head into the kitchen.  
  
"She really has no idea..." He quietly snickers to himself. 'Just keep the idea that your mad at her. She'll never expect it.' He begins searching the barren pantry for any source of food what so ever. She watches him come out empty handed and growling. Taking all his frustration out on the poor cabinet, splintering the side with the handle with the minor flick of his claws. He turns around and pretends like he just realizes she was there. "You hungry?"  
  
"No...A little..." She looks at his perked ears. Smiling, she answers with a nod. "Yeah, sure."  
  
"Go put on some dry clothes." He opens a can of soda. "We'll leave in a few"  
  
"K..." She walks into her room. He gets the oh-so-pleasurable task of de- snarling his hair. He decides to get started now or he'll never finish.  
  
*  
  
"What is he trying to pull here?" Kagome asks her reflection. She stares at the figure in the mirror, letting out a heavy, depressed-like sigh. "What would he want with a girl like me anyways." She turns sideways and glances over her body before sliding on her pants. "I'm not anything extraordinary...I'm small, everything is small." Creating an angry scowl. "What am I thinking?" She puts on her shirt. "If I think like this, and let it get to me it will show weakness..." She begins the task of reapplying her makeup, not that she wore much to begin with. "And we can't show weakness Kagome, now can we?" The girl in the mirror smiles. "This is it, time to go eat..." She sticks out her tongue at herself and laughs.  
  
*  
  
"Damn... Damn Hair!" Inuyasha grunts as the brush gets stuck. "Why don't I just chop this off?"  
  
"Because you wouldn't be you without your hair." Kagome leans in the doorway, with no hint that she was still angry. The sudden sound of her voice nearly made Inuyasha jump.  
  
"When'd you get in here?" (Completely forgetting about the brush stuck in his hair.)  
  
"While you were throwing the brush into the bathtub..."  
  
"What makes you call this 'me'?" He snags a handful of silver and gives it the death grip.  
  
"Offsets your eyes. Amber and silver go good together. You were blessed to have both." She walks away from the bathroom doorway. 'Was that actually Kagome? That couldn't be... I'm seeing things...' He quickly tears through the rest of his hair then sets the brush down and rushes out of the bathroom.  
  
"You ready to go?" He offers his hand. Seeing the gesture, Kagome raises an eyebrow as well as a head tilt to the motion. "Just let me lead you out." 'It wont be the last.' His mind stops. 'Hold on Inuyasha, don't even think about getting in a relationship with a girl 3 years younger and living out of this area! Think with the correct head, here. There's no way your getting in her pants. If she's kept them off her this long, she can do it again.' he smiles inwardly. 'Unless...'  
  
"Inuyasha?" Her voice snaps him back to present.  
  
"Sorry." He answers quickly. "Lets go?" 'I knew it' he yells at himself when Kagome refuses his hand.  
  
*  
  
"Sango?" Miroku studies her face.  
  
"Yes?" She looks up at him.  
  
"Do you think my house is in one piece?" Sango begins to laugh.  
  
"I hope so." She leans against Miroku as they walk. "What do you think you would happen if you found Inuyasha and Kagome in the same bed, intertwined?" A brief image of the scenario popped into his head. He suddenly stopped and stared blankly at Sango.  
  
"I wouldn't be able to look at them the same." He heads towards a nearby park bench. "I wouldn't be able to face her mom...oh shit... Kagome's grandfather is a shrine keeper. Do you have any idea how much of a fight would happen if Kagome were to get involved with Inuyasha. Inuyasha is a hanyou, which as you know means he's half demon. Man, her grandfather would freak." He laughs to himself. "I wonder how many warding scrolls he would put on Inuyasha trying to keep him away?" He smiles at the sound of Sango's laughter. "What a sight." He looks at Sango. "Why?"  
  
"Because I can see it happening some time in the near future. And there's nothing you can do about it."  
  
*  
  
Inuyasha grabs Kagome's arm. "Hold on, I need to go in here for a minute."  
  
"Can I come?"  
  
"No, wait out here. I'll only be a minute." He smiles. "I promise." Inuyasha quickly walks into the store.  
  
"What are you thinking, you crazy hanyou?"  
  
*  
  
Inuyasha wanders around trying to find what he saw on the Internet earlier that day. "There it is." He grins proudly after finding his prize.  
  
*  
  
"What the hell is taking you so long!" Kagome groans as she paces outside the storefront. Something catches her interest in the corner of her eye. 'What was that?' She turns around and sees it again.  
  
"Miss me?" Someone standing behind her purrs.  
  
"But..." She turns around and comes face to face with none other than Kouga. "Oh shit..." She nearly falls backwards. "What...What are you doing here?" Becoming nervous when she feels the cool brick on her back.  
  
"Oh nothing." He looks up to the now star studded sky. "Just wandering on a beautiful night."  
  
"Ah." She looks back to the door. "I'm waiting for someone, though. So, uh, nice to see you..." Kagome continues staring at the door. 'Come on Inuyasha, what's taking you so long?'  
  
"Are you waiting for your cousin? Because if I remember correctly, that's who your here to see."  
  
"Uh...no. He's not my cousin." When Kagome finally broke the sentry of the door and looked back towards Kouga, he was far closer than she expected. "Whoa." She would have collapsed if the wall were not pressing against her. Without anywhere to run, Kagome watches him inch closer.  
  
"Just give me a chance." Kouga puts his hands on the wall, on either side of Kagome's head. "Just one chance. After that, its all your choice."  
  
"But I don't even..." he quickly takes to opportunity to kiss her.  
  
"Get off her you filthy mutt!" Inuyasha sinks his fist deeply into Kouga's ribs, which grabbed Kouga's attention rather quickly. Stammering back a few steps after the blow from Inuyasha, Kouga looks over at the 'Lowly 2nd year hanyou that he was far more superior than in more ways than one.'  
  
"What do you want?" Kouga snaps. Inuyasha stares at him and gets startled when Kagome latches herself to his arm. He could've sworn he heard a whimper form in Kouga's throat.  
  
"I should ask you the same fucking question."  
  
"Run home hanyou-boy. You don't deserve a girl like her."  
  
"Oh! But you do?" Inuyasha acts sarcastically surprised. That was Kouga's breaking point.  
  
"God Damnit hanyou!" Kouga charges at Inuyasha, much too fast for him to predict. Inuyasha hit the ground hard, seemingly to move in slow motion.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome rushes to his side. "Are you alright?" Inuyasha smirks.  
  
"This is why I hate wolves." He begins laughing as he slowly stands to his feet.  
  
"That wasn't enough for you dog-boy?"  
  
"Dog Boy?" Kouga smiles.  
  
"Yeah, you heard me. I said DOG-BOY!" Kouga quickly pins Inuyasha to the ground as a crowd begins to gather.  
  
"Get off..." Inuyasha struggles to take a full breath.  
  
"Sorry mutt, I don't take requests." Kouga puts more pressure on Inuyasha's chest, right above his diaphragm (the muscle that allows you to breathe).  
  
"Kouga! Get off him now!" Kagome finally finds her voice throughout the whole ordeal. "Please..." Kouga's attention quickly transfers from crushing Inuyasha's ribs to the elusive beauty that he so badly wanted. Grunting Kouga punches Inuyasha in the face one last time for good measure. Slowly standing, Kouga walks over to Kagome.  
  
"This one was free, you owe me the next time I let this pathetic dog get away with his life."  
  
"I don't appreciate the name calling used in front of me." Kagome glares at him. "Let this be a warning." Kouga scoffs and begins to walk away.  
  
"Fucking dog." Kagome the nearest object and nails Kouga right in the back of the head. "You little..." He turns and looks at her.  
  
"I warned you." She walks toward Inuyasha who was still struggling to gain back his breath. "Are you ok?" She kneels beside him.  
  
"That really fu...I mean..." He coughs. "It hurt..." he touches his face.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha. Let me get you home. I'll order a pizza or something." Kagome hears a struggled laugh.  
  
"Just..." He tries to sit up with some difficulty. "...Give me a sec." He pants.  
  
"Are you sure you're all right?" Inuyasha used Kagome for balance as he stands up.  
  
"Yeah. I'll heal." He smiles.  
  
"Lets get home." She puts his arm around her shoulders and she wraps her arm around his waist. "Can you breathe any better? He had his knee on you pretty hard."  
  
"Some what..." He pauses. "Lets go home..."  
  
*  
  
"Hello?" Miroku opens the door. "Where are they?" He looks around the empty quarters. He checks the rooms to be sure... Just in case.  
  
"They may be out at that line of shops around the corner." Sango looks at Miroku's worrying expression. "What's wrong?"  
  
"What if something happened to her?"  
  
"Nothing has happened to her. She's a strong girl, she could probably fend..." Both turn to the sound of an opening door. "My god, what happened?" Inuyashas panting had become worse.  
  
"He got in a fight." Kagome leads him to the couch.  
  
"With who?" Miroku leans against the back of the couch.  
  
"Kouga." Kagome continues to study Inuyashas deteriorating condition, which was not getting any better.  
  
"Kagome..." He opens his eyes to search for her. It was a harder task than he thought.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"There's something..." He coughs again. He weakly points to the side of his neck. Miroku jumps when he saw the motion. Kagome squints and pulls out a small, clear, dart-like tube from the side of his neck.  
  
"Give me that." Miroku grabs the dart from Kagome. "This is..." He brings it to his nose. "As I thought."  
  
"What?" Sango looks at the vile.  
  
"Poison. It attacks the lungs. But with youkai's and hanyou's it doesn't affect them as severely as it would a normal human. So Inuyasha should recover rather quickly."  
  
"Damn you Kouga. You sick, sneaky bastard." Kagome whispers to herself, getting a weak chuckle from Inuyasha...the only one that could hear her comment.  
  
WEE! I finally finished it! How'd ya like it? It actually didn't take me as long as I thought I was going to. AND I got my other fic up! YAY! Forbidden Thoughts. Sneaky Kouga ^^.  
  
R and R. - -Ayame 


	8. Pre Eternal Bliss Lemonyish

Disclaimer- I hope I don't have to write this on every chapter... So if you really need my disclaimer read my first page... Please... I don't want any flame mail saying I didn't put up my disclaimer on any of my chapters, so if you really need to know what my disclaimer says look at the page that says "DISCLAIMER" –DrkDragnMistress  
  
When All Else Fails  
Chapter- 6  
  
Inuyasha quickly sits up and looks around not recognizing where he was. 'Oh, this is my room isn't it?' He chuckles at his stupidity. He notices something in the corner of his eye. He instantly recognizes the figure. Kagome was slouched over in a chair with her head on his nightstand next to his bed. "That can't be too comfortable." He feels the pain in his neck, but it wasn't as severe as last night. "Damnit Kouga..." He slides out of bed and heads towards Kagome. "Silly girl..." He picks her up and instinctively Kagome wraps her arms around whoever was holding her, causing him to chuckle. When he went to go put her on her bed... she wouldn't let go. "Come on Kagome, let go..."  
  
"Nooo..." Kagome whines in her sleep gripping tighter to his shirt. "Nhm." She tries to pull him down.  
  
"God Kagome, your such a witch." He gives in and lies next to her. Kagome leeches to his side and puts on his chest. "What am I going to do with you?"  
  
*  
  
"Kagome?" Miroku knocks on the door. "Its past noon, this isn't AH!" He stares blankly at the scene before him. "How come the worst probable even always seems to happen to me? Damn." He grumbles as he walks out of her room.  
  
*  
  
Hearing the door close, Inuyasha wakes up. "What the..." He goes from the door to the sleeping girl beside him. "Shit?" (A/N: And yes I ment to put that question mark there, its exactly what I would say if I was found in the same predicament...) He jumps away from her, causing her to wake up.  
  
"Uhn, what's going on?" Kagome rubs her face and yawns.  
  
"I...I cant remember... Did I?"  
  
"If you did, do you think you would be in here?" She laughs at his saucer- sized eyes. "You need to take your meds. Man, your a scitzo." She sits up. "Maybe it was the poison."  
  
"I wouldn't want to see how much of a smartass you could be when you're fully awake." He glares at her. "Anyway, want to grab a bite to eat and see a movie today?"  
  
"How are you feeling?" She motions for him to come to her.  
  
"What does that matter?" He sits on the edge of her bed and looks back at her.  
  
"I don't want to drag your sorry hide back here if you do go out." She pulls his hair to one side and touches the raised area on his neck caused by the dart. "It looks like it's healing."  
  
"It should. I don't remember anything past lying on the couch. That's how woozy and tired I was... What a snake."  
  
"Yeah..." Kagome runs her fingers along his neck. "Does he have a grudge against you?"  
  
"Why?" Inuyasha opens an eye.  
  
"He said...mumbled...something about a grudge."  
  
"Get ready, we'll leave here in an hour?" He completely avoided the subject.  
  
"K." Inuyasha pats her leg and leaves the room.  
  
*  
  
Kagome was about to leave the inky darkness of her room to pursue a shower when she heard two familiar voices outside her bedroom door.  
  
"You slept with her didn't you?"  
  
"No! I mean it Miroku, when have you ever not trusted me?"  
  
"Now. I can't believe you!" Miroku punches the wall.  
  
"But I di-"  
  
"NO! I saw you two, you can't tell me I didn't see something when I know I did."  
  
"Miroku! Would you just listen to me for once! I didn't screw Kagome! You don't know the whole story!"  
  
"I don't want to know the whole story. You keep thinking that I don't know that you're screwing an 18-year-old chick, which you've only known for 3 going on 4 days. Come on dude, I know how you mess with their mind."  
  
"May I ask what you two are LOUDLY discussing?" Kagome crosses her arms. "Nothing happened, end of story. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go take a shower." She walks between the boys and into the bathroom. Inuyasha and Miroku stare at each other with the same dumbfounded expression on their faces.  
  
"How long was she there?" Miroku squeaks. (A/N: heh heh squeaky.)  
  
"Think about it, she would've heard it anyway. We're right in front of her door." Inuyasha points over his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah your right. Why didn't I notice that?" Inuyasha smacks himself.  
  
(A/N: And guys say us chicks change our attitude in the blink of an eye, heh heh, look at these two...)  
  
*  
  
'I don't understand, I come here to spend time with my cousin.' Kagome lathers shampoo in her hair. 'But I'm spending more time with Inuyasha...' Kagome begins to rinse out her hair when she gets the sudden feeling she's being watched. "If its you Inuyasha you're going to be one really dead dog..." She slowly peeks her head around from the side of the shower curtain. Her eyes scan one side to the other, noticing nothing was out of the ordinary. "Hm." She goes to resume her duties in the shower when something catches in the corner of her eye. Kagome locks eyes with the man in her window. (A/N: Guess who it was *wink wink*) Upon noticing that he had been caught he took off. Once it had clicked that Kagome had a stalker and he was standing in the bathroom window watching her bathe, she slipped in the tub and fell halfway out of the tub. Lying on the floor, grasping her head, she hears the door swing open and hit the wall. Leaving her bare chest exposed for all to see.  
  
"Kagome?" 'Oh god not Miroku's voice...' When Kagome had opened her eyes she noticed that Miroku had a hand over his eyes, only meaning one thing... He had seen her.  
  
"Get the FUCK out of here!" Kagome searches for something to throw, while Miroku was having an inner self-meltdown.  
  
'She's your cousin! -No, she's female. But she's your cousin! -And female. She's your cousin damnit, that's just incest you ass!' "I, uh, wanted to make sure you were alright." Miroku's free hand was searching for the doorknob.  
  
"Well I am fine, now get out." She covers herself with an arm while trying to get up, which wasn't going too smoothly for her. Kagome groans as he succeeds in closing the door. "TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!" She snickers.  
  
"Bitch!" He retaliates.  
  
"Oh yeah, never heard that one before..." She snuffs. She hears Inuyasha laugh outside the bathroom. She smiles and gets back in the shower and cranks the hot water.  
  
*  
  
Miroku uncovers his eyes still not believing he just saw Kagome naked.  
  
"She wont let you live this down..." Inuyasha laughs. "Ever."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Miroku puts his hands behind his head. "So I guess I'll be off for now, I really don't want to be here when she gets out. I don't want to give her a chance to bitch."  
  
"Then you better leave now, I'll take care of her."  
  
"That's what I'm worried about." Miroku glares daggers into Inuyasha's head.  
  
"So you can look at her naked and I cant?" Miroku blushes (A/N: GASP! MIROKU BLUSHED!!) as he envisions Kagome.  
  
"It was a mistake!"  
  
"I watched how long it took for you to peel your eyes off her. Don't give me that innocent bullcrap."  
  
"I'm leaving." Miroku turns and storms out the door fighting off the images.  
  
"I win." Inuyasha smiles in spite of himself as he palms the small, square package in his pocket. "I hope she allows me to..." He thinks out loud and settles on her bed to wait for her arrival.  
  
*  
  
Kagome squeezed out her hair trying to rid it of all the excess water...It would still take over 4 more hours for it to dry completely. She quickly looks over at her foggy reflection in the mirror. "I look like the grim reaper..." She states flatly, and then laughs at her seriousness. A quick jab of a cotton ball and some make-up remover solved that problem. Now for the task of putting clothes on a wet body. Kagome picks up a pair of cloth (stretchy cotton stuff) jeans and a tight blue and white baby tee. She quietly begins to hum the melody from heaven knows where and hangs up the towel. When Kagome stepped out of the bathroom she noticed it was oddly quiet. "You're kidding." She groans as she ruffles her hair that was now sticking to the back of her neck. "Damn hair." She laughs at the memory of Inuyasha cursing over his hair and throwing the brush into the bathtub. She feels her face heat up. "God Inu...Yasha..." She looks through the doorway to her bedroom and locks eyes with Inuyasha. 'Damn it.' Her blush deepened at the phrase that he caught her at.  
  
"God what?" Kagome thought she heard his voice waiver.  
  
"Nothin.g?" She manages to squeak out before her throat completely closed up. She realized that not only was he in her room, and on her bed, he was playing with something in his pocket. She got a good idea of what it was and immediately an idea came to mind. 'He doesn't expect to...' A smile crawled across her face. "What's in your pocket?" Kagome takes her time sauntering over to the foot of the bed, noticing that he had stopped playing with whatever was in his pocket and had crossed his arms.  
  
"Nothing." He imitated her.  
  
"Quit copying me."  
  
"Imitation is the highest form of flattery, you know."  
  
"I'm the kind of girl that doesn't take compliments very well." She inches closer. "That is, of coarse, a certain kind of compliment." Inuyasha understood the gist of it, but his hormone-ridden brain was thinking something way different from what she was 'supposedly' talking about.  
  
"Answer my question." He leans back on his elbows.  
  
"What question?" She purrs as she was sitting on her knees at the foot of the bed. The way she was sitting accentuated her curves; he was trying to control his drooling. She looked like she knew what she was doing, though she claimed that she was pure as fresh snow. He couldn't move, it was like she had him tied down with some sort of weird magic trick. Inuyasha was usually the one that made the first move, but this girl had power over him. He wasn't sure if he liked it or not.  
  
"Kago...me." He panted and closed his eyes. 'Why am I out of breath? Oh god, tell me this isn't a dream.' He half expected to sit up in bed at that exact moment and discover Kagome was still mad at him. (A/N: song I'm listening to at the moment by taproot (number 11)*come on, come on, come on wake up, wake up.* haha)  
  
"Yes?" She whispered into his ear. The sudden warm current caused it to flick. His eyes refused to open, but he pried them open anyway, focusing on Kagome. Who was much closer than he remembered. 'Why didn't I feel her movement?' He looked into her eyes and saw something that girls said they saw in his eyes; only it wasn't just a sliver of passion... It was complete. It was all out seduction. Whatever she was doing, he was falling for it. She had no idea what she was doing to him. Besides he wasn't about to protest, this is what he was envisioning since the first time he set eyes on her. He would never admit it of coarse, unless under one circumstance. Still eluding the hanyou. The opportunity showed itself, and Inuyasha wasn't about to risk losing the small, timid Kagome. She stares down into his golden eyes, he watches her chocolate orbs widen in surprise when he puts his hands in her back pockets and pulls her down on top of him. She began closing the distance between them until their noses were only millimeters apart.  
  
"Say it." She purrs. What could he say? She had him upside down, inside out and backwards. He wanted more than a free look.  
  
"Say what?" He smirks leading Kagome deeper into his trap. Immediately, Kagome recognized the way he was playing the game.  
  
"About this." She licks her lips and gently touches Inuyasha's.  
  
"You tease!" Still keeping one hand in her back pocket he reaches up to her head and pushes her head down; there was no chance of escaping. When he finally got his lips on hers and he was definitely in pre-eternal bliss. He had finally caught the vixen that had tortured him day and night for the past 4 days. He reluctantly broke out of the tongue war to pant. Breathing was more important than kissing, as unfair as it may have been. Kagome's wet hair was sticking to him now, but he didn't care. "God Kagome." He looks up at her and smiles.  
  
"What?" She only opens her eyes enough to see him. (A/N: And he realizes its KIKYO! haha, nah I wouldn't do that to you guys, or to myself for that matter... o.o')  
  
"That was better than sex." He pants.  
  
"That one kiss." She states skeptically as Inuyasha closes his eyes.  
  
"Yep." He hoists himself up and snags Kagome in a slower, more intimate kiss. She slides her hands up his shirt and traces the muscle lines on his chest. Kagome was actually quite surprised on how soft Inuyasha's skin was. He places his forehead to hers. "It's not fair for you to be doing that and I'm trying to be good."  
  
"Then don't." He raises an eyebrow at her.  
  
"You don't need me to be losing control." 'I'm acting like I'm in middle school again!'  
  
"Here; I'll save you the trouble." He couldn't believe his ears, he had to be dreaming. The gods were playing a nasty trick on him. Inuyasha stared in disbelief as she took off her shirt. "Better?" She teased.  
  
"Kagome?" He wraps his arms around her, holding her close.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Tell me something."  
  
"Mm, ok." The warmth, the sound of his heard and his smell ensnared her...  
  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Mmhmm."  
  
"I don't want to hurt you or make you feel uncomfortable in anyway. Just remember I'm doing this for your own safety. Do you want Kouga to leave you alone?"  
  
"Do I! That's a stupid question, of coarse I do, he's a backst-" He covers her mouth.  
  
"There's a way to keep him off you, but it's only by your own choice." Kagome nods slowly, somewhat understanding what was coming. "For as long as your here, don't leave the house alone. If you do leave, I'll go with you. Youkai's and hanyou's alike respect one another's mates and packs, which is still true in today's society as well as 1000 years ago."  
  
"So you're saying, by posing as my boyfriend he'll leave me alone?"  
  
"As long as he knows it."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, signs of affection while he's around, talking, you know the usual boyfriend, girlfriend thing."  
  
"What's the point of faking it?" She looks down at him. "Miroku doesn't have to know."  
  
"Lets do this, see how things work out and go from there." She nods.  
  
"By the way, what's in your pocket? It's digging into my leg." (A/N: No, its not that you sick minded freaks) Inuyasha reaches into his pocket and pulls out the box.  
  
"Here." He hands it to her. "Its for you anyway." Kagome looks at him confused. "Open it..." She slowly undoes the bow and opens the box, to find a black-laced choker with a jewel on it. "It's called the Shikkon no Tama. (Jewel of the Four Souls) A very old gem that is said to be very powerful. No one has figured out how to use it in the past 200 years. Its like all the miko's dropped dead." Kagome stares at it in disbelief.  
  
"Where'd you find it?"  
  
"Can't tell you."  
  
"My grandfather has told me stories about it. I never actually though that one day I would come to possess it." She watches it shine in the stream of sunlight sneaking in through the slats of the blind. "Its so beautiful..."  
  
"It is, isn't it?" Kagome looks at him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why did you get me this?" She continues to study the jewel. "It had to have been expensive."  
  
"That doesn't matter, I'm just glad you like it." Kagome's mind had just caught up to her actions as she begins to blush furiously. She quickly jumps across the room.  
  
"What's wrong?" She continues to redden in sudden modesty as she shakes her head.  
  
"You might want to look over here." Another female voice echoes through the silent room. Inuyasha swallows hard as he looks over towards the door.  
  
"Umm... H-Hello S-Sango...."  
  
I know, I know! Another cliffhanger. How will Sango react? He he, you will just have to wait and see now wont we? Let me know how you like it, and check out the other one I just wrote 'blood and tears.' Review that one too pleeease!  
  
- -Ayame- - 


End file.
